


Nanny Ashtoreth (gif)

by Lunnaya_Murka



Series: The nanny and the gardener (gif stories) [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Animated GIFs, Art, Crossdressing, Graphic Format: GIF, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunnaya_Murka/pseuds/Lunnaya_Murka
Summary: Гифка-подарок на Новый Год и Рождество для Lady Meow, которая написала горячий фанфик "Образ нянюшки Аштарот" по мотивам своего подарка, прочесть можно по ссылке ниже: ficbook.net/readfic/8945776A little gif story. Translation into English available.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Series: The nanny and the gardener (gif stories) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613647
Kudos: 50





	Nanny Ashtoreth (gif)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyMeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMeow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Образ нянюшки Аштарот](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424242) by [LadyMeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMeow/pseuds/LadyMeow). 



Translation into English:  
Aziraphale: You? You will be a nanny? Na-nny?..  
Crowley: Ashtoreth.  
Aziraphale: o.O?!  
Crowley: *I'm sexy and I know it.*  
Aziraphale: I will not let you out of my house looking like this, you foul fiend!  
Crowley: ?  
Aziraphale: And out of my bedroom. 


End file.
